


The Krav Maga Chronicles

by Epy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Enjoying the show, F/F, Krav Maga, Workout, random moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post I saw and added to on tumblr: http://your-reference-here.tumblr.com/post/137346611992/since-elise-has-abs-that-means-laura-has-abs</p><p>Laura does krav maga, so it makes sense that she would be ridiculously in shape. Carmilla thoroughly enjoys it, even if she won't admit it at times.</p><p>(Takes place over the course of both seasons at varying points. Posting will be random and I have no idea how many chapters this will be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Carmilla was bored.

She was staring up at the ceiling presently. The cracks in it had been memorized a long time ago, but she still let her eyes wander over the random patterns. Her one class for the day had been cancelled – something about a fungal infestation – and her books were not appealing to her at the moment.

If only her roommate were here so she could pester her. At least that would be some form of entertainment.

Carmilla’s eyes left the ceiling and wandered to the bed on the opposite side of the room. The yellow pillow was resting innocently on top of the sheets, unperturbed. She could always fix that. That usually brought out the cupcake’s adorable little pouty face. A smirk spread across Carmilla’s lips as the bunched up little nose and red cheeks formed in her mind’s eye.

For a moment she wondered when said girl was going to return. Not that she cared or anything, but she did wonder why she was always gone until late afternoon. Most of her classes were in the morning. The black and white schedule taped next to her computer was proof of that.

She sat up and stretched out her back, sighing when her spine popped a few times. As her muscles relaxed again she looked at the yellow pillow.

…Eh, why not?

Carmilla hoisted herself off her bed to grab her phone before walking out the door. Some small voice in her mind told her that what she was doing could be considered stalking. But, really, based on her track record she was already guilty of it many times. It was part of the job. And besides, a little curiosity never killed anyone, right?

She mentally shushed herself when the age-old idiom regarding cats popped up.

Tracking someone down was much easier when you had the heightened senses of a vampire on your side, and soon enough Carmilla picked up the girl’s scent. It meandered around campus, going from one building to another (freshman courses always had students hopping from place to place) before it started in a direction she wasn’t expecting. 

The trail led her to the Recreation Center. It was one of the newer buildings, albeit still old, and was on the far edge of campus. Carmilla was surprised to say the least because hardly anyone came here. The two warring clans had their own places and ways to exercise, and it wasn’t like any of the little bug-eyed nerds were interested in physical fitness. The rumors of haunted dumbbells didn’t help the building’s reputation either. But there was no mistaking it; her tiny roommate was here.

Carmilla paused at the steps. Going inside would be too obvious, and there was a high risk that she would be spotted. No, the best way to do this would be to circle the perimeter and see if she could hear her. She was probably doing an interview with the staff about the missing girls, so Carmilla was sure she’d be able to pick out her voice easily enough.

One circle later and no dice. Carmilla hadn’t heard a single peep from the girl. Perhaps she was waiting for someone to talk to? The Silas staff was notorious for their evasion techniques. But she knew better. Her roommate was persistent, and she would wait all afternoon if she had to. Which meant she would end up walking back to the dorm in the dark. Carmilla chuckled at the girl’s naiveté.

Suddenly her head snapped up. She heard something, short, but definitely her. Carmilla moved around the side of the building to where she was certain it came from and found herself standing next to some small windows. They were only a foot or two high and were level with the ground, suggesting that whatever this room was it was mostly underground. She knelt down, making sure she was just out of sight to anyone in the room, and peeked in.

What she saw made her eyes go wide.

Her roommate was definitely in there. In fact, she was the only one inside the little studio. The wall adjacent to the windows was filled with mirrors, and in it she could see the girl grimacing as she shook out her arm.

Carmilla’s focus, however, was stuck on how she looked. She was dressed in workout clothes – a pair of running shorts and a fitted shirt – and was barefoot on the wooden floor. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail that swayed back and forth as she stretched her arm across her chest.

Her eyes lingered on her arm. The muscles she saw in it were toned and strong and flexed nicely as they stretched out. Carmilla had recognized that this girl was cute when she first met her, but she had no idea she had muscles like this. It was…surprising, and definitely bumped her up a few notches on the attractiveness scale. 

She paused at the thought and rolled her eyes. Of course, she added, that didn’t make up for how annoying she was.

“I shouldn’t have waited so long to do this.”

Her roommate’s voice brought Carmilla out of her thoughts. Even through the glass she could hear the girl’s annoyed mumble. She was stretching out her other arm now, which was just as toned as its companion, Carmilla noted. With a sigh she lowered her arm down and jumped a few times on the balls of her feet. Her calves and thighs moved in a way that jolted Carmilla’s thought process. For a brief moment a voice in the back of her mind wondered what those legs would feel like under her fingers.

Carmilla snorted. Like that was going to happen. And, again, still didn’t make up for her annoying streak.

The girl reached down for the hem of her shirt suddenly. Before Carmilla could fully register what was happening the piece of clothing was lifted up and over her head to reveal a surprisingly plain sports bra. The first thing Carmilla saw was her back. As if the universe wasn’t teasing her enough already, her roommate began to do shoulder rolls, and the muscles rolled with them. Every single one was impeccable, from her shoulders to her lower back. Carmilla could practically feel her mouth watering.

And then she turned around to reveal a very well defined set of abs.

Something running down her lips caught Carmilla’s attention, and she leaned away from the window in shock. Her fingers came up to her lips, and sure enough when she pulled them back they were red.

She had a nosebleed. An actual nosebleed.

Carmilla couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten one, but what she did know was that it was extremely hard to give a vampire a nosebleed. And yet this tiny girl, who was the most annoying person she had ever met in all her centuries, had caused one.

Well damn.

She didn’t stay to watch any more. The internal humiliation was bad enough as it was. The last thing she wanted to do was give more evidence to the idea that there was more to this girl than she originally thought.


	2. Green Isn't Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone is a little jealous...

She was her mark. That was the only reason she was here right now. To make sure that she didn't slip away.

Carmilla scowled at the little voice in her mind calling her on her bullshit.

Okay, so maybe she found the cupcake attractive. So what? Who in their right mind wouldn’t with a body like that?

“Thanks for inviting me along Laura.”

Damn her correct reasoning. For some reason the ginger giant had been accompanying her roommate to her krav maga training sessions – it took her a while but Carmilla eventually figured out what the style was – which had now been moved to later in the evenings. It was to allow ample time for investigation of the missing girls, which had been growing in time consumption lately. Carmilla had found her roommate still in the dorm when she would normally be in class today. When this girl set her mind to something nothing could stop her.

That was going to get her into trouble eventually.

“No problem! It’s nice to have someone to spar with.”

“Not gonna lie,” amazon continued with a proud smirk on her face, “I was surprised when you told me you knew krav maga. Didn’t really picture you as someone who would.”

“That’s what makes me extra deadly,” her roommate said, finishing off the statement with a horribly done wink. Carmilla rolled her eyes. The girl’s flirtation skills were something else. Painfully obvious, and yet somehow endearing.

“Yeah yeah, whatever Hollis,” the ginger replied with a shake of her head. “Come on, let’s get started.”

Carmilla’s focus increased exponentially as the two went back and forth in the little studio. Every punch brought out the defined contours in her roommate’s arms. Every kick exposed the thighs and calves that made Carmilla’s mouth water. Hell even the sweat stains developing on her stomach, back, and chest were intoxicating to look at. Normally Carmilla would have laughed at how mesmerized she was, but right now she couldn’t care less. It was a guilty pleasure and she’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy it to its fullest.

Thirty minutes later the smaller girl was panting heavily. She raised a hand to hold up the ginger giant.

“You alright?”

“Y-Yeah…just…give me a minute.”

The taller girl walked to the edge of the room to retrieve a water bottle, but Carmilla’s eyes never left her roommate. This was the part she looked forward to the most. The tiny girl looked down at her sweaty shirt and huffed before reaching for the hem. As it was lifted up her stomach muscles stretched, and those glorious abs revealed themselves. Except now they were covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Good lord. Carmilla was never more sure of the fact that she was a lesbian than she was right now.

The shirt was cast aside. The tiny girl began to roll her neck in slow circles to work out the kinks that had no doubt developed from being on edge for thirty minutes straight. The muscles of her neck stretched and contracted in response. Carmilla licked her lips as she wondered what it would be like to have them against that delicate skin.

“Here.”

The amazon was back. Why did the amazon have to be back? And she was blushing. Carmilla could practically hear the amazon’s heart rate speeding up in her chest too. A little growl resonated in Carmilla’s chest in response.

“Thanks,” her roommate replied before taking a long swig from the bottle.

“So how’s the research going? Sorry I haven’t been able to come by much this past week. TA stuff keeping me busy and all.”

“Hey, no worries, I totally understand,” her roommate said with a quick wave of her hand. “And I actually found something really interesting today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! So remember how much of a party animal Betty was before she went missing?”

“How could I forget? She was pretty much the self-proclaimed Queen of Partying,” the ginger laughed.

“Right! But I did a little digging, and it turns out that Betty was a completely different person before she came to Silas.”

Carmilla leaned in a little closer. This was new. She had no idea she’d found so much already.

“She was the valedictorian of her high school class AND a mayoral page!” she continued. “This girl was super smart, and definitely not someone who would go out partying every night.”

“Meaning that whatever happened to her happened before we met her…”

“Exactly!” the tiny girl exclaimed.

“But that still doesn’t help us with figuring out what exactly is happening to them.”

Her roommate’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah I know. Ugh! It’s so frustrating! We’re no closer to helping these girls than we were before, except now I’m definitely behind on my reading…and my sleep.”

The ginger’s brows furrowed with concern. She reached out and placed a hand on the smaller girl’s bare shoulder.

“We’ll figure this out Laura. But you need to make sure that you’re not wearing yourself out in the process.”

The hand on her shoulder gave a little squeeze. The growl returned in Carmilla’s chest, a little louder this time. She wasn’t jealous or anything. That would be stupid. Why the hell should she be jealous of this tall, self-righteous, over-protective-

Everyone’s eyes whipped over to the side of the room when the other water bottle caught fire. While the two girls in the studio rushed to put it out Carmilla slinked away, cursing quietly under her breath about self-control.


End file.
